The present invention relates to a connector for electrically connecting the contacts of a plug and the contacts of a socket by coupling the plug and the socket with each other, and more particularly to a connector having a lock mechanism for locking the plug and the socket together when the plug is inserted in the socket.
One form of the connector of the type described is revealed in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 53-110489. With the known connector, when a plug and a socket are coupled with each other, a lock mechanism is automatically actuated to lock the plug and the socket together. The plug and the socket are locked against separation even when a cord connected to the connector is caught by a hand or a foot, for example. To disengage the plug and the socket, a coupling sleeve disposed around the plug is pulled back against a biasing force for unlocking the plug and the socket. When coupling the conventional connector, however, it has not been possible to connect the plug and the socket while holding the coupling sleeve. Since the coupling sleeve takes up a relatively large area around the plug, the user is required to hold a relatively small portion such as a cap other than the coupling sleeve, and has to pay attention to do so.